


As Sweet As Honey

by BirdsOfFreedom



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Honey, M/M, Wolfram doesn't like fancy tables
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6570310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdsOfFreedom/pseuds/BirdsOfFreedom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolfram starts the day thinking about how much he hates honey. </p><p>Yuuri thinks he just might be able to change his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Sweet As Honey

### As Sweet As Honey

###### But Not As Sweet As You

Wolfram starts the day thinking about how much he hates honey. 

He sits stoically at the elaborate dining table made of dark polished wood and intricately carved figures that depict the tale of the 12th Demon King’s first conquest of the Serpent Folk. Wolfram would never admit it out loud but he always thought that the table was much too fancy for the small handful of people who took meals at it. If it was up to his personal preference Wolfram would have requested his meals outside either on the balcony or in the garden with a little table just large enough for those to eat their food on without spoiling the natural view. He never understood the appeal of elongated dining tables. What was the point of inviting a guest over only to have to shout across the wide expanse of immoderate banquets, that would never be eaten, in order to engage them in a conversation? No, conversing over a meal should not be a chore but a pleasant and peaceful activity to calm and connect people. A way to express feelings and doubts in a comfortable environment. Yet here he sat alone, at the sybaritic table with a delicate pot of honey as his only company. 

The glass of the pot was ornamented with small detailing of vines that curled around the jar until the handle tapered off in a looping arch of a branch of grapes. Why did everything have to be over the top? Did he risk asking for a spoon in horror of being offered a cart pulled by horses full of eating utensils? It all was simply too much at times for Wolfram and he was raised to be waited on. He could only wonder how Yuuri managed to handle it after being brought up as a commoner. 

Chasing the thoughts off Wolfram crossed his arms and huffed angrily. His imagination kept running away from him these days and unfortunately for him no matter how far his mind drifted his physical form was still left in the same predicament. The polished pot gleamed evilly in the sunlight causing the reflected light to dance a cross the table cloth. Its contents had yet to be touched by the nobility before it. 

When the sound of the heavy doors to the dining area groaned out the arrival of another person, Wolfram didn't even flinch. He kept his eyes fixed on his opponent of glass and its taunting contents. Silence reigned over the room for a moment before the clicking of boots alerted to the approach of the newcomer. 

‘Looks like we're the first ones here.’ It was said nervously, with an awkward tension that only helped to deepen the ominous atmosphere already present in the room. Wolfram ignored the comment. It was not like he needed to respond nor could he find the energy to do so. Choosing instead to lean his head forward until he was slouched over in his chair with his chin on the wooden surface in front of him. ‘Ah, um, Wolf are you feeling alright?’ It was almost as if the poor man didn't understand body language. 

This thought was proven when he felt a presence loom over him. Turning his head to the side Wolfram locked eyes with the intruder. Black eyes stared hesitantly back. ‘What do you want Yuuri? Can't you see I am busy leaving you alone, just like you asked. Or perhaps there's something _else_ you want?’ He tried to spit the words out from his bent position, but he just didn't have the heart. It wasn't really Yuuri’s fault. 

He had been irritable all morning, more so than most and even Yuuri had grown sick of listening to his complaints. Eventually the young man had rounded on the demon and told him to spend some time alone until he had calmed down. Of course in that moment it had only made Wolfram more upset and the young lord had left the concerned King in a rage. Now that Wolfram had time to clear his head and disperse with his muddled thoughts he had figured out why he was so temperamental today. He had the misfortune of winding up sick and it wasn't just the simple cough and flu. 

He should have been expecting it to tell the truth. He knew he was more susceptible to illnesses when the weather fluctuated quickly and recently the hot sticky weather had turned to thundering rainstorms and then back again to the heat in the turn of a dime. He was now paying the price for his carelessness. He would now have to suffer through bouts of ill-tempered impulsiveness until the fever he could feel battling it's way passed his immune system won out and he would be put on bed rest. All he could do now was heed his King’s advice and try to minimise the damage done by his sick induced clouded mind and avoid people at all costs. Unfortunately for him, Yuuri couldn't take his own advice. 

‘Hey, I wanted to say I am sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have pushed you away. I mean, it was annoying but that's just how you are sometimes and—’ the black haired male paused to consider his next words, hand scratching the back of his head in that anxious habit of his. Finally he seemed to come to a decision about what he wanted to say. ‘—And I too can be a pain in the neck sometimes but you never throw me under the bus so it was wrong to tell you to deal with it alone. So if you want to talk about what is bothering you, I’ll listen.’ 

While Wolfram had no idea what a bus was or why he would ever possibly want to throw his King under it, he understood the overall message Yuuri was trying to say. Though a little puzzled by the unfamiliar use of the earthian phase, Wolfram was surprisingly shocked and deeply touched by the young man’s words. He had come to understand that due to Yuuri’s Japanese heritage it was hard for the man to properly express his emotions due to his reserved native culture. Yet here he was apologising for a mistake which was not his own. Wolfram couldn't quell the warmth that dilated in his chest at the realisation of how far Yuuri had come. 

Sitting up Wolfram decided that if Yuuri was being honest about his feelings, then he could open up a little as well. Unfolding his arms Wolfram pointed a slim finger at the pot of honey as if this motion alone was enough of an accusation to explain his situation. However as expected the message was lost on the black haired male who tried to blink the confusion from his face. His dark orbs followed the path of the appendage to turn his puzzled thoughts onto the beautiful jar situated on the table just an arm's reach away. 

Curious about the mysterious purple liquid Yuuri picked up the glass pot and took a moment to admire the handy work that had gone into its creation. ‘It's beautiful’ and for his effort he received Wolfram slamming his head against the table top with a resounding _thud_. 

‘Not you too.’ Was the muffled answer he got back when the sulking demon refused to raise his head again. 

Interest piqued even more Yuuri took a whiff of the jar’s contents. Astounded by its physical appearance Yuuri was surprised by the familiar smell. ‘Is this...honey?’

‘Of course it's honey! What else could this foul concoction be?’ Wolfram retorted, snapping his head up to glare at the other man in anger. The sight that greeted him made his blood turn cold. Before him was Yuuri holding the small pot with one hand and the other appendix had one delicate finger tucked between his lips, coated with honey. Yuuri looked like a child just caught stealing from the cookie jar while Wolfram couldn't stop the foreboding lunge of his stomach as he suppressed the urge to gag. ‘H-how can you...how could you...isn't it _revolting_?’ Wolfram stuttered through his words in pure shocked. His face was swallowed by a completely dumbfounded expression as his brain failed to compute what it was visually seeing. 

Yuuri taking advantage of Wolfram’s stunned silence, finally managed to comprehend what was happening. A mischievous smirk crawled its way upon his lips. ‘Wolfram, say by some chance, do you dislike honey?’ The King enquired just a little too pleasantly. 

‘Who wouldn't? It is utterly horrendous and destroys the tastebuds. That’s why, despite how sick I get, I will _not_ eat it. Ever.’ The demon resolved proudly, failing to catch the other man’s true intentions behind his seemingly innocent question.

‘Yes, you are certainly right. I should declare a law against honey and ban it from the kingdom. All the kingdoms in fact. That way my dear friend here will never have to suffer the cruel misgivings of honey ever again.’ Yuuri employed a rather large effort into the restraint of withholding his laughter that was desperate to bubble out. The furious frown on Wolfram’s face was not helping. 

‘Well while I greatly appreciate the offer, it wouldn't be fair to stop a whole kingdom from eating honey. Though only Shinou knows why they want to devour such an awful creation. However the flattery is not lost—’ as if Wolfram's fogging sickness seemed to clear for a moment the man at last processed Yuuri's statements for what it was. A joke. Focusing on the other male he clenched his jaw in fury. ‘Y-you! How dare you, I almost believed you—’ and then he seemed to process the next threat. Yuuri had turned towards him and was advancing with a dangerous gleam in his eyes. However the only thing that Wolfram could focus on was the pot still clasped in his hand.

‘Wolf, you know I think some honey would help you overcome your illness. It's obvious you are deep in the clutches on the sickness. I couldn't possibly watch you torment yourself any longer.’ Wolfram understood the melodramatic overtones in Yuuri's words and rose sharply from his chair. It scraped against the marble and fell backwards. Wolfram made no move to righten the toppled furniture.

‘You, you wouldn't dare!’ The blond accused as he stumbled back, trying to put some distance between himself and the imprudent grin on Yuuri's face. When his shoulders connected with the wall next to the broad open window that was adjacent to the table he almost panicked. Yuuri was right in front of him. There was no escape. ‘No’, Wolfram was not one to beg but it was his only chance now for freedom.

Moving with deliberate slowness Yuuri placed the glass jar down on the window sill next to Wolfram after swiping his finger into the rich purple mixture. It came out with an overly generous amount and Wolfram's face twitched in disgust. The smell hit his nose and his sinuses were clogged with the heavy and bitter scent of the sticky liquid as Yuuri's now free hand came up to rest against Wolfram's jaw. Tilting it up so they were staring into one another's eyes.

Wolfram’s mind had the transgression of choosing now as the time to acknowledge that Yuuri had grown a few inches taller than him over the past few months, accounting to the reason he now had to look up to view the other’s eyes. The thought caused Wolfram's body to betray the gratification he felt at this new piece of knowledge and he trembled in the slightest at the touch on his jaw. Opening his mouth he drew in a shaky breath to calm his over sensitive nerves. Little did he know this is what Yuuri had been waiting for.

Taking the demon’s bewildered senses into account the double black lifted his finger coated in honey, and with no resistance, slid it into his unsuspecting mouth. Nobody moved and everything was still. Then the bitter taste caressing Wolfram's tongue broke the dazed spell he had been under. His hands shot out and tangled themselves roughly into the material of Yuuri's shirt, twisting the fabric at the shoulders so tightly that Yuuri almost winced. 

Wolfram's pupils blew wide and Yuuri watched with fascination as the emerald iris was swallowed up by the inky black and then noted how it constricted into dark narrow slits just as quick. Distracted it took Yuuri a moment to focus on the pressure around his finger. Looking down he realised Wolfram’s instincts must have kicked in and he had closed his mouth against the intruding object. Yuuri silently thanked him for his show of restraint. He could only imagine how much effort it took for the distressed male not to clamp down on his finger. He could with all honesty say he deserved it. 

Observing the male in his grip he realised the other was trembling. Though only small shivers Yuuri felt a pang of guilt hit his heart. He hadn't meant to scare him or force him into taking the honey, he just wanted to help him overcome his sickness. Running his free hand down from Wolfram's jaw to his nape he gave it a light squeezed to offer reassurance. 

‘Okay Wolf, I am going to take my finger out now. I know you dislike the taste but please make sure to swallow it. I promise it will make you feel better.’ He spoke in a quiet, firm voice. Yuuri attempted to ignore the sensation of Wolfram's tongue curling around his finger as he gave the black haired male a small, uncertain nod of understanding. Taking a shuttering breath himself Yuuri retraced his finger from Wolfram’s mouth with a wet _pop_. A thin line of saliva connected the two previously join points but both men couldn't break their eye contact with one another. 

Wolfram swallowed. Yuuri's eyes flickered down to his lips. Wolfram’s tongue poked out and darted around the wet surface breaking the line of silvery thread that had been linking them.  
The room fell away and suddenly there was only the cool stone wall behind him, the salty taste of honey and Yuuri. And then there was only Yuuri as the taller male leaned down and their lips connected roughly. 

It was messy and sticky thanks to the honey still covering Yuuri's hands but Wolfram didn’t care as the man’s hands left syrup prints all over his body. Wolfram didn't care about the fact that Yuuri had tricked him into eating the honey. He didn't care that they were in the dining room and anyone could push open those ridiculously large doors and walk in and he didn't really mind so much anymore how big the table was as Yuuri guided him over to it and pushed him down onto it. In fact, in that moment Wolfram was grateful that the table was large enough to accommodate his weight. 

Yuuri’s pulse was racing as his sticky fingers tangled in Wolfram's hair. If he tried to think about what he was doing he would have laughed at how insane the notion was that he was kissing Wolfram on top of the table where Gwendal sat for his meals. If his advisor was here now and witnessing his King making himself comfortable between his younger brother’s thighs he pondered for a brief moment what his advice would be. Probably something along the lines of _‘Since you are the King I will give you the courtesy of a ten second head start.’_ Yuuri shivered at the thought of what would happen to him if they were caught in this arguably lewd position, but then Wolfram moaned into his mouth and Yuuri came to the conclusion he didn't care. It was worth it.

Turning his mind back to the task at hand Yuuri pushed forward, knocking Wolfram’s head down against the table as he devoured his lips. He focused on the feelings, on the tension between their two bodies as he pressed further down onto Wolfram in a futile exertion to make them into one tangled, conjoined mass. The blond released his hands from their grip on his shoulders and slid them up into his black hair where he would tug at it roughly in order to pry Yuuri's lips from his own so he could swallow in a gasp of air before they came crashing back together. 

In the back of Yuuri's mind he realised he was groaning in pleasure as Wolfram worked his mouth down from his lips, to his jaw, and when nimble fingers had done away with the first few buttons on his black shirt, his collarbone as well. Wolfram's legs widen ever so slightly as Yuuri sighed in contentment at the ministrations on his neck and the demon lifted one slim leg to balance across Yuuri's back and press him down into Wolfram's warmth. Yuuri's pulse was beating in a wild frenzy and he was certain he was going to lose his mind if Wolfram kept sucking that same, tender spot. 

When Yuuri growled out as a warning of his waning control he was shocked to feel himself pushed back by firm hands on his chest. He blinked in confusion as he stared down at the man tucked securely beneath him. The blond stared right back but refused to relent the pressure pressing against Yuuri's chest. The only sound was their heavy panting as they both tried to restore oxygen to their lungs and brains.

Taking the moments pause to his advantage, Yuuri investigated his handy work. He felt a stirring of pride in the dishevelled look Wolfram was now carrying. His hair was ruffled up at odd angles where the honey had hardened the fine golden locks together and purple globs were very prominent against the fair backdrop it had found itself on. His blue shirt was untucked at the front and his lips were decisively swollen. Yuuri felt another rousing of that insatiable thirst for everything that was Wolfram. 

Almost as if he had sensed the change in him Wolfram sat up, forcing Yuuri to lean back and placed another kiss to his lips. This time it was gentle and composed. No rough tugging or desperate claiming. Wolfram's hands moved to cup the side of his face as he shuffled forward on the table until he was perched on the ledge with Yuuri still snug between his legs. Yuuri slipped his hands down onto Wolfram's hips, holding onto them as if they could save him. 

When they pulled apart this time they rested their foreheads against one another, eyes half closed and simply enjoyed the company of one another. Swallowing, Wolfram was the first to speak. ‘Well I must say I definitely feel better. But something is telling me it wasn’t the honey.’ This time Wolfram was the one with a mischievous smile and Yuuri couldn't help but chuckle at his words. Not seeing any point in replying to his cheeky comment Yuuri settled for burying his head in the crook of the other man’s neck. Breathing in deep he inhaled the scent that was uniquely Wolfram’s. The demon hummed and the vibrations tickled Yuuri's mouth and causes him to press a smile into Wolfram's skin. Wolfram’s hands settled once again in his black bangs and rubbed soothing circles into his scalp. It was quiet for a long moment, apart from the sound of Wolfram's humming. 

‘Yuuri,’ And it's in the way he says it with such vulnerability that makes the other man look up, ‘we need to talk.’ Yuuri stares at him. He holds the glaze. With measured slowness Yuuri nods in confirmation. He agreed. They did need to talk. That was now an understatement after their little imitate bonding session. He knew that this had been coming for a long time and was bound to happen eventually. 

There had been signs. It had been in the way they struggled to tear their eyes away from one another in meetings or during meals and it had revealed itself in the deliberate manner they got in each other's way just for a chance at a brush of contact. In the moments when Yuuri would wake Wolfram up before the sun had even rose and drag the yawning demon out into the courtyard where they would mount their already prepared horses and ride to the ridge behind the castle to watch the beginnings of a new day streak the sky with oranges, yellows and pinks. It was foreshadowed in the many times Wolfram would help Yuuri stumbling and exhausted from his study and assist him into his night clothes before tucking him securely in bed. It was apparent that they were falling for each other in the way they were always trying to make the other laugh, or check to see the other was okay or make sure the other was always at their best and assisting them when they weren't. Yes, this had been happening for years and who knew all it would take to knock their carefully crafted facade down was a cold and a pot of honey. Yuuri could have laughed at the simplistic nature of it all. 

Sensing the rising fear in Wolfram that perhaps this was all a grave mistake, Yuuri dipped his hands into the blond’s golden locks and with a great tenderness brought their lips together again. When they parted he said the words Wolfram needed to hear. ‘I am yours, Wolfram.’ And for a moment Yuuri was worried that he may have broken Wolfram when he felt the man stiffen under his hold, but then he had relaxed his tense body and when Yuuri pressed their foreheads together once more the demon rubbed their noses against one another in a comforting gesture.

‘I know Yuuri, I j-just—’ and Yuuri stops him from speaking the doubts by proving his loyalty with a firm kiss. This time Wolfram did break, but in a way that meant he could fix himself and turn out better than he was before. All the while Yuuri cradled him as he fell apart. Wolfram sobbed as he lost and gained everything he has ever known and wanted. Yuuri understands that he is the destruction and the cure in this situation, but for now all he can do is cling onto this man who has stolen his heart and wait for him to feel whole again. He knows they can't rush this. Not after all the years of tip-toeing around each other. As Wolfram’s crying ebbs away Yuuri understands the true reality of this moment. He and Wolfram will work this out and finally they can stop abusing their worn out hearts and submit to the force of one another. To the love they hold for each other. 

Yuuri is momentarily conscious of the fact it is well past noon and the time everyone had agreed to meet in this very room for brunch. With a dull numbness he concludes that someone had stumbled upon the mess that was the two of them and with a great wisdom ushered this section of the castle clear as the pair worked out their issues. Yuuri could only wonder at who was their mysterious saviour and at what point they had discovered the two of them. Despite knowing full well that the unknown person had the knowledge to understand what had transpired between them, Yuuri still swore he would thank them for halting anyone from entering the room. It had allowed the two the precious time needed to finally talk, or more specifically, create a situation where they organised a time to talk. 

As Wolfram wipe away the last of his tears Yuuri felt a surge of protectiveness. He also had to thank their saviour for allowing Wolfram the opportunity to come apart at his seams in a safe environment, to the person of his choosing. To stop holding all his emotions at bay and let the tidal wave pass while he took shelter in Yuuri’s arms. The words slipped from his mouth automatically as he took in the form of Wolfram. ‘I love you’ and the letters were foreign around his tongue but the meaning was true. So he said it again, but this time with conviction and purpose. This time he said it because he wanted to say those words. ‘I love you.’

‘Yuuri.’ And just that was enough. He fold Wolfram into an embrace and helped him down off the table where he stumbled and his legs gave out from disuse. _How long had the two of them been in here?_ Yuuri wondered as he caught Wolfram in his arms.

‘Steady now. You're alright, I’ve got you.’ In the way Wolfram pressed into Yuuri’s side, it was obvious he believed him. Making their way to the door with one arm snugged secure around Wolfram's waist and Wolfram's own arm clinging around Yuuri's shoulders, the pair both pushed their free hand to the door and glanced at each other. ‘Together?’

‘Together.’ Wolfram's mouth repeated Yuuri's own words, but he understood the unspoken message. _For now and forever_. Then they pushed and the doors opened and they were greeted with an empty corridor. Supporting one another they came to the end of the passage at a gradual pace. Turning the corner to head for the royal bedchambers, Yuuri came face to face with their saviour and was thrown into utter stupefaction. It was Gwendal. 

The tall man unfolded his arms and pressed forward off the wall he had been leaning against. He silently scrutinised the pair as they held on to the other. Seeming to conclude that he was happy with the results he had uncover from his observation he gave each man a solid nod before he twisted on his heels and left. His footsteps echoed down the long hallway. Until he disappeared from sight neither male moved. ‘Do you think he...saw us?’ the black haired man enquired.

And then Wolfram was laughing and Yuuri found he was laughing as well and the sound bounced off the walls as they doubled over. They must have looked like maniacs but to them nothing else in the world could have been more hilarious. When the laughter finally subsided and the two concentrated on breathing they resumed their steady trod towards the comfort of their bedroom. 

‘You know what, Yuuri?’

‘Hmn’ he hummed as acknowledgement.

‘I think I kind of like honey.’ But when Yuuri looked into Wolfram's eyes he could see the lurking mischief still waiting for its chance at revenge for earlier. Yuuri sighed in acceptance of his inevitable defeat. 

‘You know, you really are as sweet as honey.’

‘But honey isn't sweet at all?’ Wolfram muttered as he stuck out his tongue in disgust.

‘Exactly’ and Yuuri returned the gesture to Wolfram by sticking out his own tongue before he took off down the hall. Wolfram only paused for a second before he was was hot on his heels.

For the rest of the evening all those who ventured near the royal chambers were pleasantly surprised to hear the sound of laughter emerging for the bedroom and somehow the castle seemed to come alive in the wake of the happiness of two of its important residents. 

That night the pair find themselves curled up into each other's warmth as the rising of the moon signalled the conclusion of the day and the stars offered their light as guides into the realm of dreams. Snuggling closer into Yuuri's side Wolfram couldn't removed the smile that adorned his face and when he glanced up at Yuuri he found the same look upon his face as well. Closing his eyes Wolfram decided he couldn't think of a better way to fall asleep than beside the person you love the most.

Wolfram ends the day thinking about how much he loves honey. 

_The End_

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written completely on a whim and is inspired purely from my own great dislike of honey. I have never understood the phrase 'As sweet as honey'. From personal experience I can't possibly ever think of using the words 'sweet' and 'honey' in the same sentence let alone as a metaphor. This is also my first official fanfiction and I am glad that it is for my all time favourite anime Kyou Kara Maou! 
> 
> As some final notes there is no such thing, at least to my own knowledge, of the 12th Demon King ever battling the Serpent Folk. It is something I made up on the fly. Just like the purple honey. I have no clue whether the honey in Shin Makoku is purple, golden or green with pink spots.  
> Fun fact, honey can actually be used to lessen the symptoms of a cold and help a person recover quicker for their sickness.  
> Another point I wanted to make was this was meant to be pure fluff and humour but as I wrote it the story embarked on a much more emotional path. I think my mind was desperate for a conclusion to the long suffering struggles our royal couple has had to face when dealing with their relationship status.  
> I also chose to use English terms for everything such as demon for mazoku and King instead of Heika. I hope I didn't confuse or upset anyone by using these terms.  
> Finally all the characters are older than they were in the anime/manga/novel and though it is not explicitly stated in the story, it is to be assumed that quite a number of years have passed and both Yuuri and Wolfram have matured (somewhat) into adults. 
> 
> I hope the story was clear enough to follow and I sincerely hope you enjoyed it~


End file.
